Repentant Snake: The Chibi Orochimaru Files
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: He tried to destroy Konoha. But that was hundreds of years ago. Before he killed everyone in the world. Before he learned every jutsu. Before he genetically engineered the perfect vessel. Before he cracked...
1. Oh, I'm Early

A/N: This has been something that has been tickling my mind ever since I created the concept of the character for a SI that's currently on 'making progress at the speed of a glacier'. For some reason, I want to write it…

Inspired partially by **Foxie-sama's _For The Love Of My Friends_**

----------------------------------------

Repentant Snake: The Chibi Orochimaru Files

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Chapter 1: Oh, I'm Early

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

----------------------------------------

The stadium in Konoha. Sight of many an exciting chuunin exam. Here, hundreds have watched the rise of great ninja. The battle between the genius of the Hyuuga clan and the Kyuubi vessel, the lazy-ass Nara and the Sand girl, Uchiha Sasuke against the one called Gaara…

Oh, no wait, those fights haven't happened yet…

----------------------------------------

The stadium in Konoha. It was the middle of the night, and all was quiet. Leaves stirred to dance, to the music of the restless wind.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion of smoke in the middle of the stadium's battleground. The leaves took this new music into their dance, spinning with the smokes motion. A coughing sound was heard from the middle of the smoke, which was beginning to dissipate quickly, in the manner of all ninja explosions.

A young boy, who looked barely ten, continued coughing as the last of the smoke went away. He had long dark hair that fell in a smooth line down his back, so smooth as to put shampoo-and-conditioner commercial models to shame. His skin was a shade too dark to be called pale, but he was close. The gi he wore looked disturbingly feminine on him, in a dark gray color, giving the boy the appearance of androgyny. A pouch hung from his waist, while a holster hung from his thigh.

The coughing fit subsided. "Note to self," he muttered, rubbing his eyes as he tested out his throat. "Always wear a gas-mask when using that stupid time-travel ritual."

Opening his eyes, he looked around the darkened arena. There was a subtle vertical slit, like a cat's, in the middle of each, a shade darker than the rest of the corneas, which was a kind of golden-gray in color, giving the illusion he was pupil-less.

He frowned. "What day is it? Shouldn't they be…? Oh, right, they conducted the exam in the day time. Judging from the fact the 'Kages' viewing tower doesn't have trees growing on it, things haven't started yet."

Frowning some more, he bit his lower lip, before nodding decisively. "Alright, first thing's first. I need to find out the date."

With that, he took to the air, bouncing off the wall of the stadium and going over it, searching for information. He got about fifty more feet before he suddenly collapsed in exhaustion. Luckily for him, he landed on a roof and only had ten feet to fall to the ground.

----------------------------------------

The first thing he became aware of were voices.

"Judging from the bump on his head, Hokage-sama, I'd say he fell, although the height wouldn't have been enough to knock him unconscious. Also, his chakra seems to be unbalanced, but that problem has been taking care of itself ever since he arrived."

"Is there a name to this mystery boy?"

"No, Hokage-sama. No records here at the hospital, no identification on his body."

"I see… funny, but he looks familiar somehow…"

Hokage? There hasn't been a Hokage since he killed the Rokudaime… Naruto. Poor, loudmouthed Naruto…

"He seems to be waking up, Hokage-sama. Maybe he'll be able to explain what's going on…"

In a flash, it all came back to him. The devastation. His project. The time travel.

His mission.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, staring at an old man, a ghost from his past. He had to fight back tears. Ruthlessly, he suppressed the urge to cry. In his best 'lost-little-boy' voice, he said, "Hokage? Does that mean I'm in Konoha?"

The old man smiled, and it was all he could do not to bawl his eyes out. "Yes, child, you're in Konoha. He found you unconscious somewhere in the middle of the village. Who are you, might I ask?"

Frantically, he groped for his cover story. It had seemed to break up now, after the transit, but he was able to put it back together quickly. A lifetime had taught him how to do that. "Yamato. I'm… looking for my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?"

"Yes. I intend to kill him."

A gasp from the nurse. The Hokage's eyes just widened. "I see. Why would you want to kill your grandfather?"

"Because his name is Orochimaru."

After that, it was disturbingly easy to get accepted.

----------------------------------------

It took him three days to make the seal. After that, all he had to do was wait for the chuunin exam finals…

----------------------------------------

"And cue the mayhem," he muttered as he canceled out the effects of Kabuto's _genjutsu _on himself. It had been pretty nice of the old man get him a seat to the chuunin exam.

Ignoring the Sound-nin suddenly popping out of their civilian guises, he calmly reached under his seat and pulled out the scroll he'd finished writing last night. Getting up, he slowly made his way around the sleeping civilians, not paying any heed to the calls of the Konoha jounin to get down. A Sound-nin, thinking to make an easy kill, charged at him, _kunai_ in hand.

_Shukaku?_ he said, leaving it up to the one-tailed beast to take care of the pest. There was a quickly cut-off scream as the nin was enfolded by the Coffin of Death.

Knowing he'd lost the element of surprise, he rushed towards the tower where he knew the Hokage and Orochimaru were. An outside observer would have thought he'd used the Yondaime's Yellow Flash technique considering the speed he moved leaving nothing but a line of dust and vacuum pointing straight at his destination. Dashing past the ANBU waiting in front of the barrier, he hurriedly opened the scroll and slapped it on the dark surface like an obscenely over-sized ofuda. Simultaneously, he sent a charge of chakra into the gigantic seal he had written.

With an anti-climactic 'crack', the barrier collapsed, to the near-synchronized screams of the Sound Four as their chakra fed back into them. Not even waiting for the barrier to go down completely, he went on ahead, moving so fast, Orochimaru didn't have time to react as he kicked the Sannin away from the Hokage, protecting he old man from Orochimaru's _kunai_ with Shukaku's sand.

Placing himself between Orochimaru and the Hokage, he waited.

"Yamato…?" the Sandaime said.

"Stay behind me, sir. I'll take care of this."

Orochimaru glared at him, coughing out blood. Oh, good, internal injuries. What a promising start. "Who are you, brat?"

Saruobi blinked. "You don't recognize your own grandson, Orochimaru?"

"Grandson?" he repeated, incredulous. "I have no grandson!"

"It's true," 'Yamato' said. "He's still a virgin."

There was silence, broken only by the snickers of one of the ANBU. Orochimaru was red with embarrassment.

The Hokage stared at the boy in front of him in surprise. "Then who are you?"

He smiled grimly. "I am Orochimaru… from the future."

----------------------------------------

What followed was very confused, although it was later recorded that Jirobou was hit by a perfect 128 Hands of Hakke, Kidomaru lost three of his arms and a hand to Rasengan, Ukon was totally obliterated by an _Amaterasu_, Sakon was run through by a Raikiri, and Tayuya was impaled by bone-swords. Orochimaru lost both arms, cut off inside the Demonic Ice Mirrors. And the Hokage lived.

It was suddenly not a good day for the Sound and a very weird one for the Leaf…

----------------------------------------

**- To be continued…**

----------------------------------------

A/N: To my knowledge, it hasn't been tried yet, a fic were Orochi is 'good'. So I thought I'd give it a shot.

Orochi's bio-engineered vessel has:

Hyuuga DNA

Uchiha DNA

Kaguya DNA

Haku DNA (not really sure how he got hold of some, though)

Kyuubi sealed in it.

Shukaku sealed in it.

A dream-vessel if ever there was one.

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


	2. Chibi Oro and the Aftermath

A/N: I was inspired. Although this is in danger of becoming as silly as the follow-up chapters of 'Death and the Uchiha'.

----------------------------------------

Repentant Snake: The Chibi Orochimaru Files

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Chapter 2: Chibi-Oro and the Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Orochimaru. Who'd want to own the snake-boy drag-queen gay-bastard anyway?

----------------------------------------

Tayuya groggily struggled back towards consciousness and found herself face to face with the grim visage of her master. She'd have wet herself if there was anything there to let out.

"Tayuya…" Orochimaru-sama said slowly, that grim, 'I'm not feeling crazy so I have something _really_ nasty prepared' tone of his freaking her out more than… well, his 'I'm feeling crazy and sadistic so I'll make this quick' voice.

She couldn't help it. She fainted.

Orochimaru paused, prodding the body a couple of times, making sure she was really unconscious. Satisfied, there was a poof of smoke, and a barely ten, cute chibi version of Orochimaru stood in his place, a Naruto-esque, self-satisfied smile on his face. "Man, that was fun," he chuckled, before turning on his heel and heading out of the maximum security ward, passing the two ANBU who were trying their best not to be creeped out by the 'little snake kid', as most seemed to be referring to him. The 'O' name was avoided with a vengeance.

A little walking led him to the ward were the most serious injuries from the recent battle were resting, all stable and waiting for extended medical attention. Without waiting for permission, Orochimaru walked towards the nearest one and began making hand-seals with a quickness and control that would put Tsunade and Kabuto to shame. As he lay hands on the patient– a burn victim who also happened to have all four limbs broken, a collapsed lung and a nearly crushed rib cage– his thoughts wandered to his former teammate and second in command.

Fixing the lung, the used a trick he had Sharingan-ed from Tsunade and modified it to deaden the pain receptors of the patient. Touching the man were the skin was thinnest, he used his Dead Bone Pulse and connected his skeletal system to the man's, then began realigning and reconstructing the broken bones to something resembling normal. Extracting his bones from the man, he made one last sweep with a general healing jutsu and went over to the next one…

He lost track of how long he was working, but when he came too, he was surrounded by ANBU, nearly every jounin and chuunin in fighting form, and the Hokage.

"I hope you're not intending violence," Orochimaru said mildly, opting to wrap his current patient's cuts in gauze instead of healing it, since they might think he was planning to use a more malevolent _jutsu_. "If I were Tsunade, I'd be throwing you all out for bringing weapons into my hospital ward."

There was the feeling of everyone stepping back as he turned around. Despite radiating a subtle 'I'm a little boy, completely harmless, don't mind me' vibe, everyone knew better. They'd seen him kick ass, after all.

The Hokage stepped forward, and Orochimaru noted the fact he was in his formal robes and not his black combat gear. "Orochimaru," the old man said slowly, "I believe an explanation is in order."

Orochimaru nodded, bowing and surprising the heck out of everyone watching. "Of course, Sarutobi-sensei. And please, call me Chibi-Oro. We wouldn't want you to confuse me with the fifty year old virgin running around, now would we?"

He turned to the man he'd been treating, who was looking like he wanted to scream in terror not that he knew who it was who'd been treating him. "You better have those cuts seen to. A simple healing _jutsu_ will keep them from scaring. And while scars seem cool after the first sixty years, they tend to be pretty stiff and distracting. Best to have as few of them as possible."

So saying, Orochimaru walked out, the ninja giving him a wide berth.

----------------------------------------

Orochimaru found himself facing the Hokage, as well as Konoha's entire Council and all the Clan heads, while chained to a bomb with _kibaku fuda_ glued to his head and every single able nin and ANBU in Konoha surrounding him, all with weapons and special techniques ready to messily end his life at the slightest provocation. He knew that Jiraiya was behind him, with a Rasengan already out and a bare centimeter from the back of his head.

"Little much for little 'ole me, don't you think?" he said, the slightest trace of irony in his voice.

"We'd rather not take chances," was the Hokage's equally ironic reply.

"Is this because I didn't attend the last Academy class reunion? Because I have a really good excuse, you see, there was this old lady who was crossing the country, and as a gentleman I felt obliged to help her…"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the outrageous story. Kakashi became really annoyed someone had taken his excuse for being late.

Sarutobi studied the figure before him, who'd pretty much admitted to being the future version of his black-sheep student. He was smiling, like it was all a big joke, and probably on some level it was. But as a ninja trained to look underneath the underneath, he could see the sadness, the emptiness in the apparent boy's eyes, the haunting of the gaze. A moment of inspiration struck him. "How _old_ are you?"

Orochimaru frowned, his eye narrowing and his lips set in a hilariously Naruto-esque manner. "Well, I kind of lost count, but I'm pretty sure I can't be any younger than six hundred thirty."

There was a collective blink.

Orochimaru, noticing this, said, "What? I'm not like Tsunade, you know. I don't have this thing about looking like a twenty year old. Sure, I don't know what my exact age is any more, but at least I'm not going under some stupid disguise."

"Then why do you look that young?" the Hokage asked. He wasn't sure whether or not to buy into the age. At least six hundred and thirty? Seriously!

Orochimaru blinked. "Oh, this? I only moved into this thing about a year ago. The wonder of modern cloning." Sigh. "Look, why I would I go to all the trouble of saving you from my past self if I was just going to go on a killing spree and eliminate the village on my own? There's a _reason_ I took the trouble of going all the way back in time so I could change it."

"Which is?"

"I'm here to prevent the destruction of the world."

There was silence.

"You honestly expect us to believe that?" Jiraiya said behind him, the Rasengan not moving.

"Would you rather I left you all to die at my past self's hands?" Orochimaru said, his voice suddenly tight. "_I_ did it, after all. I destroyed Hidden Leaf, then Hidden Sand, and eventually every village, city and country in the world. I remember Sarutobi sensei dying by his own hands when he used the Fourth's sealing jutsu to seal away my arms. I remember ripping your head off with a Rasengan. I remember summoning Tsunade's loved ones to kill her because I was feeling particularly sadistic. I remember ripping the Kyuubi out of the Rokudaime and using it's power to destroy Konoha from the top of the monument itself. I… I… "

With each enumeration, Orochimaru's voice grew tighter, tears beginning to leak out of his eyes, his head bowed. Sarutobi was treated to the sight of his most stoic student actually beginning to cry, something that had _never_ happened when he had been training him all those years ago.

"I…" Orochimaru swallowed, pulling himself back together. "The last persons who managed to attack me directly, before it got to the point where I could destroy without even letting anyone get within ten feet of me, were the Rokudaime's wife and your grandson. Hinata… I've spent the last hundred years memorizing the files and names of every person I've ever killed–which is pretty much everyone in the whole damned world! Now I'm here to prevent them from happening. Consider it six hundred and thirty years worth of Karma. I'm planning to destroy my past self and keep it all from happening… and if I can get the Akatsuki out of the way, even better. They were _almost_ a threat to me."

There were murmurs of disbelief amongst the crowd, which was starting to sound mutinous.

The Hokage leaned slightly closer. "The Rokudaime?"

Orochimaru smiled, a haunted smile of remembrance. "It took him a while, but he eventually became the hero to the village the Yondaime wanted him to be. Naruto was the closet person to _ever_ come close to killing me. By the way, I owe you an apology. You were right; ninja _is_ at their strongest when they have something to protect. A little late, but better late than never, right?"

"That monster became Hokage?" an outraged voice cried from somewhere in the crowd.

Jiraiya and the Hokage looked disapprovingly in the general direction of the offender, where the crowd was shifting restlessly.

"He was the closet to _ever_ killing me," Orochimaru hissed dangerously, suddenly resembling his present-day counterpart _very_ well. "He died defending his village. _You will show him respect!_"

Even as he spoke, sand suddenly burst out from the ground, ripping the chains apart and removing the exploding tags from his head. Jiraiya, having been distracted by the kibitzer, was forced to step back as a Rasengan seemed to form out from the sand and block out his own. The sand seemed to roar as it surged upwards, creating as pillar of whirling dust around Orochimaru's form before collapsing into the ground like nothing had happened.

"Sorry," Orochimaru said, looking embarrassed. "My temper kind of gets the best of me sometimes, and Naruto is something of a sore spot."

"A sore spot?" Jiaraiya said dryly, looking ready to charge.

Orochiamaru made a wan smile. "Why do you think I'm here? Granted, it's been a couple of hundred years, but his words finally sank in. I guess even _I'm_ not immune to his ability to change people. He was right: I _did_ regret everything."

The look in his eye became steely, and his gaze turned towards the crowd. "So watch what you say about Naruto-sama. The law is still in effect."

----------------------------------------

**- To be continued...**

----------------------------------------

A/N: probably when inspiration hits again. Tayuya is staying, although mostly because she's hot and I can't stand girls dying.

Orochimaru defending Naruto's honor… I'm sorry, but I could help it!

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


	3. Messing With The Genepool

A/N: just blowing off steam…

----------------------------------------

Repentant Snake: The Chibi Orochimaru Files

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Chapter 3: Messing with the Gene Pool

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Orochimaru. For some perverse reason, however, I keep imagining him in a pink dress, crying because Akatsuki kicked him out for his dress clashing with their's style…

----------------------------------------

For some reason, the Sandaime believed Orochimaru– or, as he now wanted himself called, Chibi-Oro– and decided not to throw him in prison or kill him. Granted, he was constantly shadowed by ANBU, but as he could have Shukaku kill them any time he wanted (and they knew it– kill them, not how), this was mostly a psychological prop for the ninjas to lean on.

Eventually, words of him _somehow_ leaked out into the general civilian population and those ninja that weren't at his 'trial'. From most, he received treatment very similar to Naruto on a bad day: dirty looks, outright– if silent (no one wanted to overtly tick him off)– disdain, hate, fear, terror and… not letting their kids play with him. Oh, the horror!

Well, those were from the ones who believed the things they heard. Some couldn't conceive that the 'cute as a button' kid with the long hair was one of the most hated and feared missing-nin the village had ever produced…

"More ramen, please!" Chibi-Oro said.

… especially when he was gorging himself on ramen.

Actually, Orochimaru was just killing time while waiting for Naruto to show up. Because of his quick action– and a ton of _Kage Bunshin_– he'd managed to keep the damage done to Konoha down to a minimum, so there was very little repair work to be done. Hence, Naruto should be coming around any moment.

Speaking of which…

"One Miso ramen please!" Naruto yelled, plopping himself down on the stool next to Orochimaru, his usual infectious smile in place.

The time traveler took a moment to observe the future Rokudaime out of the corner of his eye. It was amazing how well his memory was. The boy looked just like he remembered…

Chibi-Oro raised an eyebrow as h detected something weird going on inside. _Kyuubi, are you crying?_

The Kyuubi sniffed. _I can't help it! It's been so long since I've seen the little pest…!_

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. _Grow up, Kyuubi…_

----------------------------------------

It took Naruto five bowls of ramen before he realized he wasn't alone.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Naruto said, eyeing the pale boy sitting next to him suspiciously.

"The future Hokage," the boy said, a small smile on his face.

At this, Naruto blinked. No one had ever said that before. Sure they'd mocked him, but…

Reaching into his pouch, the boy took out a thick wad of cash and stood up to leave as he left it on the counter. "Feed him until that runs out. If he can't finish it, give him the change."

Turning, Orochimaru left as Naruto and old man Ichiraku stared at the back of his head in shock. He had some place to be…

----------------------------------------

"Excuse me, you have something of mine."

That was all Sasuke heard before he felt a burning as _something_ was ripped out of him. The next thing he knew, he was blinking back black and white spots as he shook his head, glaring up at the long-haired… individual (he couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, what with all the hair) who was slowly walking away from him while folding a piece of paper. "What did you do?" Sasuke growled weakly as he struggled to stand.

The individual turned slightly, showing a face in profile. He showed the piece of paper to Sasuke, which had three black dots that looked strangely familiar… "I just took my Curse Seal back, Sasuke-kun. Don't tell me you _still_ want it even though it was slowly killing you, giving you headaches and generally messing with your mind?"

Not waiting for an answer, the individual left, leaving a confused Uchiha in his wake.

----------------------------------------

"Haruno Sakura…"

Sakura paused, turning around quickly as she heard her name. Behind her stood a pale-haired… boy?– boy with the weirdest eyes (which was saying something, considering all the _doujutsu_ users she's met) and the most knowing smile she'd ever seen. "Yes?" she said cautiously, her hand ready to reach for a weapon. The attack on the village had really gotten to everyone.

Her hand paused at the next words.

"How would you like to be the mother of Uchiha Sasuke's children_…_?"

----------------------------------------

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

Blinking, Hinata looked up, blushing as she realized she'd been so deep in her Naruto sex-fantasy that she hadn't noticed the pale boy who had approached her. How embarrassing! Oh, if father found out…

What she heard next wiped all thought out of her mind and caused her to faint.

"How would you like to be the mother of Uzumaki Naruto's children…?"

----------------------------------------

Anko opened her door, staring at the sight before her.

"Mitarashi Anko, how would you like to be the owner of a set of Encyclode–"

Anko shut the door in the salesman's face.

----------------------------------------

The Hokage and Jiraiya stared at Chibi-Oro over Sarutobi's desk. The time traveler just grinned his best Naruto grin.

"Tell me again why you want to go looking for Tsunde," Sarutobi finally said, feeling like things were getting weirder than usual.

Chibi-Oro too a deep breath. "Because of the damage I caused to my younger self's inner coil system, the only one competent enough to heal him would be Tsunade. Also, you need to be thinking about your retirement, and she'd make an excellent replacement. Face it, no one would have me, you can't leave a perv like Jiraiya in charge– he'd make all bathhouses in Konoha unisex!– and Naruto, while being the greatest Hokage ever, is still way too young. Tsunade is the only logical choice the Council will accept. She's a Sannin, she's competent when she's sober, she's a powerful ninja when she's not afraid of blood, and I really want to see her again! And besides, the mission to find her will be an excellent time to teach Naruto the Rasengan, have him notice his future wife, get Sasuke over his Itachi fixation, help him revive the Uchiha clan, and maybe beat up on my past self some more!"

Chibi-Oro finally took a breath, before going back to his Naruto grin. It was his previous pitch, word for word.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya looked at each other, wondering how this would turn out…

----------------------------------------

Oh, and in the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility, Mizuki was found dead, a snake feasting on his guts and a sign in secret code that read– to anyone who could understand it, which was pretty much just one weird-eyed pale kid– "LONG LIVE NARUTO!" tattooed on his butt.

----------------------------------------

**- To be continued...**

----------------------------------------

A/N: just to be clear, this is not NaruOro. Yuck!

Just a warning, if I do continue this fic from here, it's likely to be non-serious and maybe worse than **_Raikiri Triken_ **when it comes to sense…

You have been warned…

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


End file.
